The love that should noot exist
by Yoshusheep
Summary: Aizen makes Gin bring in an old friend but a new enemy. She does not want to submit so he will do anything that is in his power to breake her down untill she either die or is broken.
1. Meeting an old friend

The Espadas were a hard fight for me. I really tried to attack them, kill them, protect Soul Society but it failed. I was lying on the ground with several wounds. A shadow hovered above me but my vision was too blurry. The person kneeled down touching my chin.

"My, long time no see, I didn't thought we should meet again like this.."

I couldn't place the voice but it sounded familiar. I tried once more to get up but her body wouldn't work and her vision suddenly went black.

** Flashback – an hour earlier **  
I sat at the monitor room, checking all the screens for intruders. The Shinigami could feel there was something out there. Suddenly the door went open and two persons stepped in. I turned around with my sword just to be met by another sword. As I got a better look I could see whom the intruders were. They were Espadas, hollows whom had dropped their masks.

"Ah look Stark, we found another little Shinigami, and she doesn't look like someone strong.."

The black haired laughed so I got chills down my spine.

"Get out from Soul Society or I will force you!"

I lifted my sword but the other man grabbed it easily and pulled it aside.

"Don't be stupid girl, we're Espadas – the elite of hollows, there is no way you can fight us!"

I growled by that answer but then smirked and took my little knife and cut a long slit down at my arm.

"Oh so know you think you can easy your pain by cutting? Pathetic!"

I just continued my smirking mumbling some words. Soon the blood that had landed on the ground began to form itself like a river flooding around me.

"What is going on?"

One of the Espadas asked. I smirked, attacking with my river of blood. But that didn't help. I had been out and training with some of the captains and that had used all of my energies. The river slowly disappeared and the two hollows had only got some small wounds. Both of them looked at me with a big smirk on their faces. After one hour they had beating all the rest of my energy out and now I was on floor gasping for oxygen. One of the Espadas was about to stick his sword through my body one more time when he felt one of the leaders form Huedo Mueco – Gin Ichimaru. He stood the doorway looking at the scenery. He talked to me just before I fainted then turned on one of the monitors, showing his boss – Aizen Sousuke.

"What is the news Gin?"

"We didn't find the thing you searched after but we have found some maybe more interesting."

Gin lifted me up, by pulling my hair so that Aizen could see me more clearly.

"Is she still alive?"

Gin nodded, smiling his fox like smile.

"Do you want me to bring her back to you?"

Gin could see his boss was in deep thought but then Aizen nodded, smirking.

"It's been a long time since I had a play toy.."

Then he turned off the monitor and Gin looked down at the girl. Even though she got some blood on her face she still looked pretty. "Well Kuno, let's get back to your new home.."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuno's P O V:

The sheets around me felt so soft, but the bed I laid on seemed bigger than the one I had at home. Suddenly I felt a present beside me and I shot my eyes open fast.

"Ah, finally you decide to wake up Kuno."

That voice! It could only be one person! The traitor Aizen! I turned my head looking straight in to the brown eyes of the traitor from Soul Society.

"Aizen…"

I hissed.

"It is been a long time Kuno, glad to see you.."

"Tell me, traitor Aizen, where on earth am I?"

"Well, you're not in Soul Society anymore.."

"Well done Einstein, I know that! I can sense other energies here! Where am I?"

"You're at my place, Huedo Mueco.."

"The hollows desert."

"Right.."

"Why didn't you leave me to die in the monitor room? Your Espadas had the opportunity.."

"Well things can get a bit bored out here, I have sought some entertainment.."

"Well then good luck finding someone because I refuse."

I was about to get out of the bed when Aizen grabbed my hand.

"No, you stay here, your wounds are not fully healed, now let me treat you."

He put a vessel beside the bed, grabbing a little cloth. I looked at the vessel then smiled. I took it slowly then dropping the water on to Aizen and threw the vessel on to the floor making a great noise. Aizen looked a bit surprised then smirked.

"What is the meaning behind shoving water on to me?"

"You deserved it.."

"Well I can see you are in that mood, but relax I have the right treatment for those kind of people.. Gin!"

The door flung up fast and that fox look a like to Gin stepped in.

"Yes Aizen?"

"Take Kuno to the "special" room for her, I think she will enjoy it.."

Gin grinned then grabbed me and pulled me out of the room, walking down at the hall.

"Let go of me Gin, I don't want to be touched by a traitor like you..!"

Gin fastened his grip.

"Don't act spoiled, it is just because of Aizen's order that I can't harm you…"

They ended in a dark part of Los Noches and Gin locked a door open and pushed me inside.

Then he took some chains, locking me to the wall.

"Now try to get out of this, little Shinigami, your food will be served at 12 o'clock, if you behave.." "And if I don't?"

I was answered by a hard hit in my stomach.

"Then there will be punishment, every time.."

I tried to reach him but the chains stopped me and I hissed.

"Now, now don't be angry little kitten.."

He touched my cheek but I snapped out after him.

"Wow, or should I say, snake?"

"You are the one who like a snake! You're traitor, I hate all three of you! Tousen, you but most of all Aizen!"

Soon after I could feel a sharp pain in the arm and I looked to the side and saw Gin had shoved a knife in my arm.

"Say that once more and I will make sure Aizen himself will punish you.."

Then he left me in the dark room.

In a week the only human like person I saw was the man who gave the food to me, but as a protest I refused to eat any of it. I could slowly feel my well being fading away and I began to cough more and more. One day the door opened and revealing Gin and two other Espadas right behind him. "Kuno, I have heard you haven't eaten anything of the food. Aizen don't want you to starve – even though it means we have to force you.."

My eyes widened but I didn't had the strength to escape as the men got a hold on me and forced my mouth open.

"Don't take it personal.. Just an order."


	3. Illness, escape and Kate

Gin's P O V:

As the two men forced some food in to Kuno I took a closer look at her. That week in the basement hadn't helped on her condition. Her breathing was not easy and it was like her lungs were gasping for air in every breath. Suddenly a loud cough was heard and I hasted to the woman who was holding a hand over her mouth while coughing. When she removed it there were some blood spots on it. I looked worried at Kuno.

"How long have you been coughing blood?"

"First time…."

She was about to say some but coughed again this time more worse.

"You two, get Szayel and tell him we got a patient, Kuno can you stand up?"

She tried but soon she collapsed nearly fainting.

"Shit, Kuno! Get up!"

I laid a hand on her forehead and realized it was burning hot. I lifted her up in my arms, quickly running out of the basement, getting upstairs. In the hall I stepped in to Aizen who looked confused about the coughing Kuno in my arms.

"Gin, can you give me a very good explanation to this?"

"Just two minutes Aizen – sama, I need to get Kuno to Szanzel, she is sick and had coughed up blood and has a high fever."

Aizen looked once more at the woman now realizing that she was gasping for air.

"Let me do it!"

I looked surprised as Aizen carefully took Kuno and ran towards Szanzel's lab. Never in my life I had seen Aizen so worrying. Soon Aizen came back and sat in his chair, just looking out in the air. "Aizen – sama?"

He looked up fast.

"She had caught some kind of illness and the combination of stress and the air in the basement were bad for her lungs, Szanzel will give her some anti dotes and then she needs rest in a silent room."

"I understand Aizen sama.."

With that I left the room to let Aizen stay behind with Kuno.

Your P O V:

I woke up feeling something heavy on my stomach. I looked down and saw Aizen with his eyes clothes. As I took a closer look I could see he was sleeping deep. Why was he sleeping so close to me? I remembered being sick but was that causing that traitor to Aizen to take advance on me?

I shook him a little.

"Aizen, wake up and get away from my stomach."

He mumbled something in sleep then continued his sleeping. That was it. I slapped him awake and he looked confused at my furious face.

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep on you…"

I was about to say something when Gin came in with a triumph grin on his face.

"Aizen, Kenpachi wants to talk with you on the monitor."

"Kenpachi sensei?"

I sat up fast.

"Ah yes, he is your former trainer, right?"

I looked away.

"I'm coming.. Take Kuno with you Gin, maybe Kenpachi wants a proof that she is still alive."

I was pulled hard by Gin in the big meeting room, revealing Kenpachi sensei on a monitor. "Kenpachi sensei!"

I yelled and bowed on my knees fast.

"I'm so sorry for whatever had happen!"

"It is okay Kuno, no one blames you.."

I tried to say some more but a large hand covered my mouth and Aizen stepped in to the sight of Kenpachi sensei.

"Hello Kenpachi, have you made a decision?"

"Yes, we have Aizen, we can't give you Soul Society.."

"Oh well that is too bad, then I'm going to keep Kuno here till you change your minds.."

"We know, but it is one Shinigami.."

One Shinigami? Didn't they care for my life anymore? Those bastards! Then I looked at Kenpachi and saw he was signaling something, I understood and started to struggle as much as I could.

"Hey, hey calm down little girl, we aren't killing you..!"

The monitor went off and Aizen walked towards me.

"What a shame, they don't care to have you back.. Then we will have to wait and if you behave it will be a nice wait but if you object.. They will se another side of you next time.. Get her back to her room, Gin.."

I was pushed in to room and when I could hear Gin was gone, I began laughing. Two Shinigamis were sent to help me free and they would arrive within hours. I took some of the chairs in the room and pulled them in front of the door if someone decided to disturb her while disappearing.

I looked out of the window and was happy to see two Shinigamis standing below the window. I waved shortly then grabbed the sheets I had tied together and threw it out of the window.

When I was about to get out I heard a knock on the door and someone grabbed the knob, trying to open the door.

"Kuno, why are you blocking the door?"

It was Aizen's voice, and it became more furiously as he pushed some of the chairs away and got inside the room. His eyes widened as he saw I was in the window or rather half out of it. I took a fast decision and jumped out of the window.

"Catch me!"

One of them reacted fast and caught me. I looked up to see an angry Aizen pulling his head out of the window.

"Run, fast!"

The three Shinigamis didn't reach long. Soon Espadas surrounded them. I grabbed a sword fast and aimed for the first and best Espada. My sword was blocked and I could feel that the illness had taken a bit of my strength. After some time, I was again panting and I could see the two others also had their problems. Soon we were back to back with each other. I looked worried at the others then the hollows backed off revealing Aizen stepping forward to me.

"Go away Aizen, I am not going to stay with you!"

He just smirked then made a movement with his fingers and I felt the two other Shinigamis being thrown to the ground.

"Stop it!"

"I could let them live, and go free.."

I looked away causing one of the hollows to put its teeth in one of the Shinigamis arms.

"Stop!"

"Listen to my condition and I will stop them."

I was trapped. I could hear the screams from my comrades.

"Okay! You win, what is your condition?"

"Kuno no, we can take the pain!"

"No! You are going to die and I don't want to be the reason for that! I'm not strong enough to get to Soul Society alone, so if you die of sacrifice then I will be caught later.. And your sacrifices wouldn't have worked."

"My, just some days in Huedo Mueco and you have already learned some things.."

"Just tell me your condition.."

"Stay at Huedo Mueco.."

I clenched my fits and closed my eyes. This was really a dilemma! Either my comrades would die or I would be caught before I would reach Soul Society or else their lives would be sparred and I would still be caught.

"Okay, I will go with you Aizen, but swear that you or some of your hollows will not kill my comrades!"

"I swear I swear.. Let go of the two Shinigamis."

The hollows obeyed Aizen and one of the Shinigamis came towards me.

"Kuno, please, we were here to rescue you, not making you stay.."

"Just go, tell Kenpachi sensei the reason.."

I held the tears back then stepped towards Aizen.

"Let us just get over this.."

He smirked then pushed me back to Las Noches. As we arrived I was shoved in to his room, hitting the table. I glanced at him seeing how angry he was.

"How dare you trying to escape from me but acting?"

I sat up in the chair.

"What do you mean? I didn't know they were coming after me.."

He kicked the chair so I fell on the floor with him hovering above me. Here it comes. It was the only thing I could think.

You know what? I think that I will break you down, piece by piece, until you are not yourself anymore.."

With that he left the room, locking the door and leaving me in the darkness.

Then the days went by and I only saw Gin coming with some food. One day he came and stayed in the room until I had finished my dinner. "What do you want?" "Aizen wants to see you, right now.." he yanked in my chains then shoved me down to the big meeting room. Inside all the Espadas were sitting and they all turned their head towards me as I entered the room. "Espadas, I have an announcement to you, today I have got a new woman, please welcome her.." Oh god no. But to my big surprise a blond girl stepped out from behind a surface. My first thought was – whore! "This is Kate and she will stay with me for a while." I looked down at the table, not wanting to look at them. Was I really being jealous? No, impossible. This couldn't be bad.

But it was bad. Every time I met Kate in the hall she came with comments about me, and they were not positive. One afternoon at the dinner my blood was nearly boiling and I tapped in the fan I had gotten because of the heat in to the table. Suddenly Kate made a move, nuzzling Aizen's neck then giving me "I'm better than you". That was it! In a second I had thrown the fan so it landed between the two lovebirds. Without thinking I rose from the table and went to the door.

"Kuno, stop right there.."

I could feel Aizen's presence just behind me.

"Why did you throw that fan?"

"It was an accident.."  
"hell it was Kuno, I saw that you were aiming to hurt Aizen!"

Kate yelped behind Aizen's back. I saw Aizen frowned then he got a leather belt and gave a sign to Tousen.

In the matter of seconds I was on my knees and my arms were forced on to the table. I looked up to Aizen ready to slam the belt down when a slim hand stopped him. Gin.

"Aizen Sama, you shouldn't bother yourself by doing this, let me do it, you know how much I can make it hurt on her.."

He smirked. Aizen accepted then gave the belt to Gin and walked out of the room with Kate right behind him.

"Oh Aizen, please let me stay to watch it, please..?"

"No, I want to rest right now.."

When they were gone Gin sat down beside me.

"Why did you do it, Kuno, he gave you no reason.."  
"But she gave…"

"That's not the main point, the only reason I told Aizen to let me do this is that I am not going to break your bones, but it will hurt and you will get bruises,, but Aizen would have broken your bones without mercy."

I shuddered a moment then looked down at the table.

"Do it…"

I took a deep breath then I could hear the belt flinch the air.

Aizen's P O V:

I stood outside the door hearing the belt hitting again and again and the screams that slowly began to become higher. Suddenly they died out and the door opened, revealing Kuno who had blood on her hands.

"Gin, have you broken her hands?"

"No, not really Aizen, let us just said she will remember this for a while.."

I fell a little bad about that she was hurt because of me, it had only been a fan and she had been in a bad mood since Kate arrival, but no, this was a point to break her.


	4. I will never break!

Your P O V:

Even though I had gotten my hands bandaged the pain was still big and the day didn't get better. At dinner I couldn't held on my chopsticks and they fell down all the time not allowing me to get any food. Every time Kate had her chance to humiliate me, and boy she did, she commented my bad manners and made all the Espadas laugh at me. I knew this was a way to break me down and I wouldn't let them have the pleasure. After two days with barely any food my mind could only think of the bowl of rice in front of me but I couldn't get them because of the chopsticks. Once again I tried, it didn't succeed, but now I was on the limit of hunger so I let go of the chopsticks and grabbed some rice ready to put it in my mouth when some slapped me across the cheek.

"Where are your manners? If you want to eat like a dog then eat from the floor!"

With that she pushed my bowl on to the floor.

"Come on, eat like the dog you are..!"

I just looked around to see anyone's expression.

"Eat it yourself, you are a dog of Aizen.."

I spat out.

I could hear Kate was trying to calm herself down.

"No? All right then I will head back to my room, sorry I didn't eat my dinner this night either."

Then I headed down to my room, slamming the door and held on to my stomach because of the pain.

Later a soft knock was heard and the door opened.

"What do you want Gin, will you also humiliate me?"

He shook his head.

"No actually I got something to you.."

I looked curious at him. I took a bowl of rice from his back and held it towards me.

"Try one more time with the chopsticks."

I lifted the chopsticks once more but the pain caused me to drop them again. Gin sighed.

"Here let me help you."

He held out a spoon and pulled some rice on it.

"Here, eat it.."

I took it fast then ate all the rice in the bowl.

"Why do you help me Gin?"

"I can't bear to see you suffer, I was once also a Shinigami, we get hungry sometimes, how are your hands?"

I held them out to him and he examined them carefully.

"They look a little better, perfect for the trip tomorrow."

"Trip?"

"Aizen wants to show Kate some of the desert by the big river and he wants you to be her company."

"Just great."

"Oh cheer up, you are going outside.."

I grumbled then Gin left me to sleep.

The next day we went out for at trip and Kate hung up against Aizen all the time. Fortunately Gin walked beside me and we had a good conversation.

"I see you wear the clothes I laid in the your room."

I looked down at the black and white Arrancar clothes that all people except Kate was wearing, of course Aizen had given her a kimono in an orange color.

"Yes, my old clothes didn't look that pretty anymore.."

"You would look pretty even with a dirty ripped sheet around you.."

"Stop saying things like that Gin!"

He chuckled then looked at his boss.

"Aizen seems very pleased with Kate.."

All I did was mumble.

"But you aren't?"

"She has been unfriendly against me since the time we met.."

"Ah you are just like you brother.."

I came to think of him, Renji, a lieutenant from Soul Society.

"I wonder why he hasn't been here to rescue you yet, maybe he is tired of his sister?"

"No! He is in the human world, maybe Soul Society can't contact him.."

"Or maybe he is happy that you are gone…"

I turned away to look at the others ignoring Gin's words.

"Hey Kuno, would you join my company, I want to see the river and I seriously need some female talk with you."

I turned my head and looked at Kate, why was she offering this now? But my good manners told me to say yes so I nodded. As we walked down to the river she kept blabbering about her and Aizen and all the gifts he had given to her. Then we reached the bank of the river. It seemed very forceful this day.

"Kuno, what do you think about Aizen?"

"Huh? He is my enemy I hate him. He has kidnapped me from my home!"

"Then I can't understand why he keeps talking about you, the last days everything has been about you, how he wants to break you more but you don't show any signs of defeat, no shouting or tears. He doesn't look that much at me anymore, because of you.."

"So you say it is my fault?"

She nodded then in a movement she was standing close to me and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. When she pulled away I saw she held a knife in her hand with some blood on, my blood. I stumbled backwards until I reached the bank. The ground under me crushed and I fell, until my arms grabbed the bank keeping me away from the wild river. I looked up to see Kate hovering above me.

"Kate, why? Help me up? I can't..!"

"No I won't because you are a pain to me, so now when I had gotten you out of my way Aizen is mine and my assassination on Aizen will be perfect.."

With that she stepped on my hand and I fell down in the cold water. I tried to get my head above water but the stream was too strong. I don't know how long I had been in the water, my lungs had gotten water in them but I ended on a little bank not knowing if I was going to die here.


	5. Why her and not me!

I ended on a little bank not knowing if I was going to die here.

Aizen's P O V:

Gin arrived by my side as Kate walked towards Kuno.

"So? She is still stubborn?"

"She is just like her brother, she can't be broken without hurting her too much so she can't speak."

"Sometimes she just makes me wanting to crush her between my hands! Why haven't anything I had tried broken her?"

"As I said, she is stubborn.."

I looked to the side and saw Kate and Kuno standing by the riverbank and talking.

Suddenly Kuno moved and fell down at the river. My eyes widened and I hurried towards the bank and looked down.

"Aizen, I'm sorry, I couldn't safe her! The ground crushed under her!"

I looked fast at my Espadas.

"What are you standing there for? Go find her!"

Kate nuzzled against my arm but right now I wasn't in the mood for this. I needed to find her!

After a while and a lot of searching one of the Arrancars shouted. I hurried towards the place and saw he pulled a body up from the bank. At first sight it didn't look like Kuno, the body was too pale. The Espadas laid her carefully on the ground then looked worried at me. Gin took a look, moving some of her hair out of her face. He gave me a fast glance then continued. I sat down beside him. I wished I hadn't. She was all pale and had closed eyes.

"Kuno, come on don't play asleep, wake up.."

I patted to her chin, no reaction. I shook her a little, getting more anxious.

"Kuno, wake up! Wake up, you are a Shinigami..!"

"Give up Aizen, she is dead, a terrible fate… but you still have me.."

She laid her hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away fast.

"Shut up, she can't be dead! She can't!"

I began shouting, making Kate step backwards. I touched Kuno's face again, burying my face in her neck, screaming out my anger. Suddenly I felt a movement and a cough were heard. Gin pushed me aside.

"That's it Kuno, keep getting the water up!"

I looked at the scene, Gin trying to help Kuno who kept coughing water up. Then she stopped and laid a hand on her stomach. When she lifted it I noticed something, it was blood red.

"Gin, check her for wounds!"

Gin examined her body then stopped at her stomach.

"She got one big here Aizen Sama!"

"Get her back to Las Noches! Now!"

As they ran back with her I covered my face in my hands trying to breath normal. Why had I reacted this much because that I thought she was dead?

"Kate, let's go back, I need to relax right now…"

Your P O V:

I kept seeing the waves pulling me under the water, Kate standing hovering above, oh yes Kate! She was an assassin! My eyes shot open and I realized that the sheet was wrapped around me. I took a look and saw I wasn't in the river, neither I was in my own room.

"You are finally awake..?"

I looked to the side to see an Espada standing against the doorframe. He looked so white, but he had those emotionless eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth Espada."

"Why am I here in this room?"

"Aizen Sama ordered me to it, he meant I was the right to guard you because it was me that saved you up from the water.."

"Oh, I suppose I will have to thank to then?"

He shook his head.

"I only did what Aizen told me to.."

I nodded then heard a knock on the door. Gin stuck his head in.

"Hey, you are awake Kuno, damn you scared us out there! What the hell happened?"

I was about to tell the things about Kate but my mind stopped me, would they believe me, and what if not?

"I think the ground was a little unstable and then I just lost balance…?"

I looked up, not to much convincing. Gin sat down on the bed.

"Kuno, are there something wrong?"

"No.."

"Then tell how you ended up with a big wound in your stomach..?"

"Eh, a stone in the water?"

"Can't be that sharp.."

I turned my head away.

"Go.."

He grabbed my hand.

"You are hiding something!"

"Let go of me!"

I tried to get free but I was still weak and he was stronger than me.

The door opened revealing Aizen.

"What is going on here, Gin?"

"I'm sorry Aizen Sama.."

With that he let go of my hand and left the room. Aizen came closer.

"Come here, I want you to eat dinner with the Espadas.."

"I don't want to.."

"Do I really have to force you?"

I shook my head then walked down the hall.

At the dinner it was all quite, but suddenly Kate started coughing, throwing her bowl on the floor. The people around her were quick and got her in to her room. Gin who was one of them came out quickly.

"She has been poisoned.. Not deadly.."

All heads in the room turned to me and my eyes widened not knowing why they were starring at me.


	6. Poison?

"She has been poisoned.. Not deadly.."

All heads in the room turned to me and my eyes widened not knowing why they were starring at me.

"Ulquiorra, you know what to do.."

Aizen said fast. Then I felt a hard grip on my arm and I was dragged towards my own room. Ulquiorra pulled me on a chair, standing close to me.

"Did you poison Kate's food?"

I couldn't believe this! I had been in my room all the time with this Schiffer guy as a guard all the time!

"I haven't! How should I have been able to poison her food? I have been in bed all the time!"

Aizen came in.

"Has she confessed?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I haven't done anything!"

I felt a slap across my face and fell on the floor with the chair on me.

"Don't lie Kuno, I know how you two hate each other!"

"Believe me! I haven't done it!"

"Aizen Sama, Kate wants you by her side!"

"Ulquiorra, make her confess.."

With that the door closed and Ulquiorra hovered above me.

I closed my eyes, praying this wouldn't be bad. One thing was sure; I wasn't going to cry out.

God this man could do torture! He started by kicking me up on the chair then grabbing my left hand, dislocating one finger. I bit my lip but didn't say a word. Next one. Not the reaction he wanted. A punch hit my wound but I refused to give in.

After dislocating three fingers, two punch in my chest and a hard hit on my ribcage Gin came in.

"Something confessed?"

"No, she won't say a word.."

"Get me a vessel with some ice cold water.."

I gave Gin a glare but he just continued his smiling.

Ulquiorra came back with the vessel and Gin forced me on to my legs then grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me under the water. I fought to get air again but Gin's hands were too strong. Finally he pulled me up and I gasped for air.

"So tell me Kuno, did you or did you not poison Kate?"

"I swear I didn't!"

"Then what about your wound? What was it?"

"You won't believe me, that's why I won't tell it!"

"Well, but we can't have that.."

He pulled me under one more time. This time I began to feel a metallic taste in my mouth and I realized that it was blood! I was pulled up again, now coughing.

"Tell me or I will give you one more time…"

"I will tell you! Just let go of me!"

I felt he freed my hair and I crawled towards the bed, still coughing, forgetting all my hurting fingers. As I lay down Gin sat down again.

"It, it was Kate.."  
Gin eyes widened.

"How?"

"She stuck the knife in to my stomach.."

My version began to blurry and I just wanted to rest.

"Come on you can say some more…?"

"There is nothing more to say, you guys can't do anything as long as she is Aizen's.. Just go now Gin…"

He was about to ask for something then he nodded and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"I know he wouldn't believe, now he is telling Aizen and they will torture me some… ah god damn more!"

All the pain on the same time was driving me crazy. It continued until midnight, and then Gin stepped in.

"What's wrong with you? You have been screaming for three straight hours now! Kate needs some rest!"

I grabbed the thing that was closest to me and threw it after him.

"Then go back to sleep, I don't want to see your face anymore! You already have told Aizen about Kate, right?"

"Actually no, he was busy.."

"Ah, just go!"

"Not when you are annoying.."

"Why do you think I am? You guys have been dislocating three of my fingers, punching my wound and trying to drown me!"

As I yelled I could feel my panting was getting worse, like I was hyper ventilating. I fell back on the bed, floating more and more away form what Gin tried to say.

"Hey, Kuno are you listening? Hey, Kuno!"

I felt some hands shaking my shoulders but my mind was already away out in the emptiness.

When I woke up I saw only Ulquiorra was in the room. He came towards me.

"I need to check your wounds.. Order from Gin…"

I sat up as he removed some of the cloth checking the wound in my stomach.

"It looks better now.. Then you have to go to dinner, Aizen demanded that.."

I got out of the room in new Arrancar clothes. On my way I stepped in to one the people who brings the food.

"Which one is Aizen and which one is mine?"

The Arrancar out pointed quickly and while he looked away I switched them.

To the dinner Kate kept her eyes on me and Aizen didn't even bother to look.

As I ate I couldn't quite understand; there should have been something poisoned in this food if it was Aizen's? I took a look at Aizen but he seemed normal.

I finished my food and walked out of the room. I was about to open my door as my heart made a hard bump. I fell on to my knees, gasping. What the hell was happening?

I heard someone behind me and saw Gin.

"Kuno what is wrong?"

"The food, Aizen.."  
He tried to get closer but suddenly he fell on to the floor and someone stepped on his arm and I could hear the bone was displacing.

I looked up to see Kate.

"My, my Kuno, aren't you stupid, didn't you think that I would poison both your and Aizen's food?"

"Then you poisoned yourself to clear of the evidence.."

"Correctly, and now if you would excuse me, I'm going to kill Aizen and you will also die, but not yet, that pleasure I will have by my self, the poison only make you unable to move for a while.."

She left us and I tried to get up feeling all the cramps in my body.

"Kuno, don't!"

"Shut up, give me your sword, you can't fight her with that arm!"  
"But your body!"

"Maybe I can't win but I can give Aizen a chance to alarm the others…"

I got control over my legs and headed towards Aizen's room.

Aizen's P O V:

After Kuno left the room my head felt dizzy. I went to my room and soon after Kate stepped in.

"Kate I think I will rest tonight, I don't feel very well.."  
"Well, that is understandable,, the poison I gave you is a little heavy, lucky Kuno happened to switch them in time so she got it herself.."

I turned my head too fast.

"What? Are you the guilty one? But you got poisoned yourself?"

"Easy to do…"

"Why?"

I tried to reach my sword but my whole body fell together and I could see she was hovering above me, lifting her sword.

"Say goodbye Aizen, no one will come to save you.."

I closed my eyes ready to hear the sword but instead I heard it clanged together with another sword. I opened my eyes quickly to see Kuno was kneeling in front of me, holding Gin's sword against Kate's.

"How are you supposed to be here? The poison!"

"I'm not that weak, Kate!"

the two women fought for a little, I could see Kuno wasn't well, her body fought against her. It succeed for her to push Kate away to look at me and check on me.

"Are you okay?"  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You can thank me later.."

In the same second she turned around to be met by a kick and she landed on my table with a sword next to her throat. I had to do something! I reached out to grab my sword.

"No, no Aizen, one move and she is dead.."

I started to lower the sword when I heard a yelp and saw Kuno had grabbed Kate's sword and pulled it away. I headed towards Kate and got her out of the way, holding the sword against her chest.

"So you were the one that wounded Kuno by the river?"

"What to say? She is hard to kill.. But it won't last long, the poison for you was very strong for a woman.."  
I shouted then two Espadas came in.

"Take Kate to the dungeons..!"

They took her away.

"A-Aizen..!"

I turned to the faint noise then saw Kuno was fighting to stand up. I grabbed her anxiously.

"Kuno, no Kuno, don't! Someone get Szayel! Kuno stay here!"

She tried to look at me but her eyes closed and I heard Szayel got in to the room, pushing me aside.

He examined fast then started to push on her chest then listen.

"Damn it!"


	7. You have to follow your own rules

Okay – now I have been writing this fanfiction – but no reviews so I am kind of confused what you guys think about this story and should continue with this?

But well you will get chapter 7 here ~

- Chapter 7 -

He pushed his lips on to hers to make her breath again.

He continued with these things, I went out of the room because the sight was too much to watch.

After a while Szayel came out, exhausted.

"She made it, then poison will be all out tomorrow, she need a bit of a rest.. I have checked Gin, a hard punch in his head and a broken right wrist.."

I panted out thankfully.

Your P O V:

My body felt numb when I tried to open my eyes. The room I lie in was too bright.

"Good to finally see you are opening your eyes…"

It was Gin's voice. I opened my eyes a little more.

"Gin? How are you? I mean, how is your arm?"

"Oh, strange to ask me when you are the one who was knocked out for some days, but I'm fine the wrist will heal soon."

"That is good, wait, what about Aizen and Kate?"

"Aizen, he is okay but he has been in a bad mood the latest days after he had to execute Kate, even I can't get to him without getting something thrown at me.."

"It sounds bad."

"Sure it is, but now I think I have found a way to cheer him up, how well are you feeling?"

"Eh, I don't know if I can stand up.."

"Let me help you.."

Gin supported me up from the bed and got me on a chair, and then he opened a closet and pulled out a black kimono with golden flowers.

"Gin, it is so beautiful, but why are you showing me that?"

"Not just showing you it, I want you to wear it then go to Aizen.."

I growled a little but Gin didn't give me another choice. I got the kimono on and Gin helped me with the binding.

"My, aren't you pretty? You look gorgeous in that one, your hair seems more red because of the black silk.."

I looked at my self in the mirror. I had never worn a kimono before.

"Come on Kuno.."

Gins took my arm and lead me out in the hall. In the end I could some shouting and a chair or two getting crushed.

"He sounds angry, don't you think I should stay in my room?"

"No, he has been like this for days and now is the time for him to be cheered up, by you."

We got to the room and some Arrancars were running away looking scared.

"Master Gin, good to see you, he has been impossible all morning showing his food after us."

"I thought so, that's why I have brought Kuno with me, now go in and do your best!"

He pushed me towards the door.

"But what if my best is not good enough?"

"Just do as I say!"

With that he closed the door behind me and I stood the Aizen's dark room.

"Did I not tell the Arrancars not to let anyone in to my room today?"

I shivered a little but then my eyes got used to the dark and I saw Aizen was sitting on his throne.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Kuno.."

"What do you want, I thought you were still laying in your bed."

"I'm feeling more well today.."

In a single movement he was in front of me, staring down.

"Have Gin told you the execution of Kate?"

I nodded.

"Actually, you were the reason.. That she had to die!"

I felt his hand on my neck and I was shoved against the wall hard. He kept bringing pressure and I tried to push him away. I started gasping for air.

"Aizen, please stop, I can not breathe!"

He let of his hands and put them on each side of my face like blocking my way.

"Tell me why you didn't break even though I had her and she was humiliating you? Why did you not break? Why are you stubborn so she had to die?"

"Aizen, she was an assassin, she tried to kill me so she could kill you…"

He looked blankly at me.

"Why you?"

"Because you were to distracted by breaking me so you ignored her…."

"But, she is dead.."

"I know Aizen, but that is your rule – anyone who tries to kill you shall be executed.."

He backed away and sat down on the throne.

"Why are you bothering me now, I'm just trying to get some peace but those stupid Arrancars do not understand my orders.."

His fits curled and he growled a little. I sighed and moved slowly towards him.

"Maybe you are too stressed. All your muscles are working and that does not help your brain and all the energy is used on being stressed.."

I touched carefully his left shoulder, looking at him for sign that would show I should resign.

I started giving his shoulder massage and I could feel how tense they were. Suddenly he gave out a loud sigh and leaned back, giving me more space to massage.

"Didn't know you could do massage?"

"You learn things when you are bored in Soul Society…"

"Now you mention Soul Society, do you miss it? I mean you got your only family there?"

"I can't deny I miss it but I am a part of a deal that keep you away from Soul Society as long as I'm here and no doubt is that if I fled back you would come, destroy everything then if I survived you would either kill me or take me back, but I think the first thing is most obvious."

He grabbed my right hand.

"What do you mean that I would for sure kill you if you fled back to Soul Society?"

"I would have broken the promise and then you could enjoy the pain I maybe would show when you killed the people I know and then me.."

"No, the point would be only to kill the people you love, if that could break you.."

I slapped him.

"You are still a sick bastard!"

"Maybe, but you got me cheered up.."

"Hallelujah!"

I walked to the door opening.

"Tell Gin I want to go back to my room.."

"Already going back now when I'm in a good mood?"

"I only came to cheer you up, nothing more…"

He smirked and I saw Gin came down at the hall. I was about to get out when Aizen came to the door, stopping Gin.

"I think I will go to bed, but don't you think it would be lonely for me Gin? You know?"

Gin looked a little confused.

"But Aizen, I could by accident lie on my bad wrist and that would wake you up."

"I did not talk about you joining the bed, I thought about our little guest here, you have given her a pretty kimono, but I think she would be happy if you came too."

"Excuse me one moment, who said that I want to be your sleep company?"

Aizen pulled me back in the room.

"I say.."

"But, Gin… help me…"

"The only thing I can do is to be with you in his bed…"

I growled.

"Fine, but if you trying to do something I will leave and go to my own room!"

They both smirked and I turned my back to them. They walked towards a door and stepped in.

"Are you coming Kuno?"

I walked slowly towards the door, taking a look. The room was big and all plain white and in the end a king sized bed was standing. As I looked closer I saw Gin sitting on the side of the bed, stretching, Aizen on the other hand stood by the window looking out. I walked towards the bed opening the kimono until I only had the silk dress on. I lay down, pulling a blanket around me. I could feel the two men lay down and then their breathing went more relaxing as they fell asleep. Soon I followed.


	8. Brother you came?

- Chapter 8 -

The next morning I woke up and realized that I was the only one left in the bed. I could voices outside in the meeting room and it sounded like shouting. I rose from the bed pulling the blanket with me.

As I opened the door the whole room went quiet and I recognized why. Aizen sat on his throne with Tousen and Gin by his side and in front of them Renji and Byakuya was standing.

"Kuno?"

"Renji! Byakuya!"

I tried to greet them but was caught by Tousen.

"Let go, I want to greet my brother!"  
"Why was she coming out from your private room, Aizen? What have you done to her? I swear if you have made any harm…!"

Aizen chuckled and shook his head.

"She is only in my room because I have had some bad days and she is good to sleep in bed with.."

He smirked and I could hear both of Renji and Byakuya growled. It was long time since I had seen Byakuya – my boyfriend in Soul Society but right now he looked like someone who could kill everyone who was in the wrong place.

"Aizen, I want to speak with my brother, please.."

I walked towards his throne, pulling in his sleeve.

"Do you really want to speak with him?"

"Yes."

Then he nodded and gestured Renji to come closer.

"Under four eyes.."

"You have to be in this room.."

I pushed Renji aside then took a deep breath.

"Why are you guys here? Kenpachi said they wouldn't give Soul Society away for my life after they tried to rescue me?"

"When I came back to Soul Society and heard you had been kidnapped I was out of myself, I don't trust that traitor! Who knows what he will do to you?"

"Until now it has only been punishment but if I was ill they would help me.."  
"Because you are an important tool to them!"

"Enough! Where do you think I am more safe here in Las Noches, out in hall where all the Espadas are or by Aizen who is the leader…?"

"Byakuya isn't happy about it.."

"Then let me talk with him, it has been a long time.."

Renji looked all wrong.

"I don't think that is a good idea little sister.."

"Renji I am old enough to make my own decisions.. Byakuya?"

The captain looked up, all emotionless as always then he came towards me. Renji looked fast at his captain then retreated. I smiled at Byakuya but he didn't respond.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"It is hard to say when I have seen you come out of that bloody traitors bedroom door!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything like that!"

In the same moment he turned his head to ignore me when I saw something on his neck. I pulled his scarf away fast and realized it was a hickey.

"Who, who gave you this?"

"It is nothing.."

"No it isn't! You tell that I have been together with Aizen but you self come with a hickey! Who gave you this?"

"A human girl…….."

My eyes widened and I stepped back from him.

"A human girl?"

He nodded. I clenched my fits then bit my lower lip to keep the tears away.

"So, that is it, no help from you guys, my only family member but most of all you Byakuya…."

"Kuno you know we.."

"Silence I don't want to hear anymore lies from you! Just do your business here then leave!"

Renji tried to grab my hand but I turned away from walked fast towards the door to the room I came from. I threw myself on the bed letting go of the tears.

"How could he!?"

I was angry. This wasn't even fair!

I don't know how long I had crying but suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in. I tried to dry the tears away as I looked up at Gin.

"They are going home now Kuno, but tell me why you reacted like that in the meeting room."

"I rather not…."

I buried my head in the pillows again. Gin sat down beside me, softly touching my shoulder.

"I didn't know Byakuya and you were together.."

"It happened right after Aizen became a traitor.. But now, oh I'm so hopeless!"

"He had been together with a human girl.."

I nodded then the tears came out again. Gin lifted my head a little so I could look at his face. He dried some of the tears away then smiled.

"You are not hopeless Kuno, you are stubborn enough to sacrifice yourself to some people who is unfaithful towards you…"

"That really doesn't help me Gin.."

"Then just let it go Kuno, you can cry if you want.."

My outburst came again and I leaned against Gin who patted my head then hushed me and rocked me from side to side.

Aizen's P O V:

After the Shinigamis had left I entered my room to see Gin was holding a sleeping Kuno.

"How is she?"

"A bit hurt mentally, the thing Byakuya had done wasn't nice, her heart is crushed I think.."

"I hope she will get over it.."

"We can only guess Aizen sama, only guess."

I sat down and looked at Kuno's sleeping form.


	9. FFallen for me?

- Chapter 9 -

Your P O V:

As the days went on my mood didn't get better. All the time I was thinking what had gone wrong between Byakuya and me. Gin and the others tried to cheer me up but it was like it was hopeless. One night I woke up and saw the other two were asleep. I could hear the wind outside – like a storm. I got carefully out of the bed and walked towards the door to the outside. The cold air hit my face and I could feel the hard rain on my face. I looked down at the ground then stepped over the hedge touching the wet sand with my bare feet. It was like I walked in a trance without a goal, just walking. I didn't realized how much my body was beginning to freeze.

Aizen's P O V:

Suddenly I could feel the cold air. It was in the bedroom. I opened my eyes to see the door had opened. I growled then got up from the bed to close it. "Strange why has it opened..?" I took a look at the bed then gasped. Only Gin was lying in the bed, no Kuno, had it been the Shinigamis again? I woke up Gin and ordered the Espadas out to find her, quickly. It was only about time if it really was the Shinigamis before they could return to Soul Society.

Your P O V:  
Gin and Tousen pulled me down at the hall, one trying to dry my hair form the rain and the other giving me a dry kimono on. I had been found out in the storm by a furious Gin who brought me back to Las Noches.

"But I don't want to be punished again!"

"You should have thought about that before you went out in a storm, making all of us worry!"

I was about to turn around when we reached Aizen's door but Tousen and Gin were faster.

"No, no you go in there and say sorry!"

They opened the door and pushed me inside, locking the door behind me.

Aizen sat by some candles making his face darker to look at. He gestured to me for coming closer. I took some small steps.

"What were you thinking about Kuno? I thought the Shinigamis had been back to take you to Soul Society!"

"Why do you care about that?"

He clenched his fits and slammed them hard in the table.

"Because I, I was afraid that they would judge you like a traitor and Byakuya would witness so he could be together with the human!"

"It is my life, you shouldn't care when you are my enemy!"

He began to look more and more furious.

"God damn it, Kuno, try to understand me!"

"Then tell me why you are acting like that!"

He stood up fast, slamming his chair to the ground. He took some steps and was in front of me.

I felt two warm hands on my cheeks and suddenly a pair of lips crushing on my own. I stared shocked at Aizen. He broke the kiss and shook my shoulders.

"I'm acting like this, because, because I think I have fallen for you Kuno!"


	10. Love that shouldn't exist

- Chapter 10 -

"Fallen, for me?"

I slapped him across the cheek.

"Do you really think I need something like that, right now? I will be in my room!"

I slammed the door and ran towards my room, getting inside quickly.

I sat down on the bed thinking through what Aizen what told me, it couldn't be true, or could it?

The next morning there was a soft knock on my door and I recognized Gin's voice.

"Breakfast Kuno, in the meeting room.."

"I rather sit here and starve.."

"Aw, come on Kuno, don't blame Aizen for that outburst, there could be something about it.."

"Gin, I really don't need him to confess his love to me right after my boyfriend has been unfaithful towards me!"

"He is also missing one,, and maybe he can make you forget, the Shinigami.."

There was a long silence.

"Okay I'm coming.."

I put on a kimono and walked towards the meeting room. All the Espadas and Aizen sat and ate their food.

"Good to see you this morning Kuno.."

"Hmph.."

"Ah you are still in that mood, I see, then just eat.."

"You never surrender this fast?"

"Maybe because I think you don't have the will to surprise me anymore.?"

"WHAT?"

"As I said, you can't surprise me anymore.."

"I bet I can…"

"Okay, show me…"

I began to think, what could I do to make him surprised? I took a fast look at him, seeing his smirking. I clenched my fits then nodded to myself. It was either victory or total failure.

I got on to the table waking slowly but determined towards Aizen making the others looking up from their food. I stopped right in front of Aizen making him look up still with the smirk on his face; okay I had to do it. I slowly opened the silk bound that held my kimono closed. In a swift moment it was on the table earning a gasp from the Espadas. I smirked as I pulled the kimono off my shoulders then hung my arms by my side so the kimono fell down to the table leaving me only in undergarments. There was a total silence in the meeting room. Gin's eyes widened and Aizen leaned back in his chair, eyeing me up.

"Okay, I admit I didn't think you would do a thing like this, Kuno, but I have to ask you to put the kimono on again fast."

"And why is that?"

"Didn't you hear any word I told you last night? I have fallen for you and this show only make me fallen more for you."

I bowed down to reach the kimono but my hand was stopped. Aizen made me face him straight in to his eyes.

"I thought you said I should take it on again?"

"I'm afraid it is too late… Gin..?"

He looked shortly at Gin and he gestured the Espadas out of the room ignoring their protests. He began to close the door winking at Aizen.

"Okay, now when we are not disturbed.. Where did we come from?"

"I dont understand?"

"By doing a thing like that you have really tempted me."

He leaned in to me and I could feel his warm breathe on my skin.

"Aizen please not here."

"I can not stop and I don't want to stop, understand me Kuno, here."

He took my hand and put it on his chest so that I could feel his heartbeat.

"You hear that? It is beating because of you.."

"But I didn't do a thing..?"

"Yes, you did, you made me fall in love with you, a love that should not exist.."


	11. Do you dare?

- Chapter 11 -

"Please Aizen.."

"Sh."

I could feel his hands caressing my arms continuing to my stomach and further down. I held my breath.

"Are you nervous? Are you a.."

"No! I am not a virgin!"

He grinned at me then leaned in again to kiss me. I couldn't help but kiss back. His lips showed me so much passion like he had hungered for this.

Suddenly my sight went black and I gasped.

"Relax, I'm just making this even better for you.."

"By blindfolding me?"

"Use your other senses…"

I tried to do as he said. I could hear both of our breaths clearly now and the feeling of hands on my body was more sensitive. A hand was on my chest while Aizen worked his way down at my stomach. He unclasped the bra and pulled it slowly away but kept his hand on the chest fondling them. His empty hand began to pull down my underwear just a bit by bit.

"Not, not that slowly! You are teasing me Aizen!"

I could hear him laugh a little.

"But that is the whole thing by doing this…"

I snapped out after him but it just ended in smacking my lips together with his. I got a better seat on his lap and laid my arms around his neck, pulling more in to his embrace.

Soon I felt the table against my back and the sound of some clothes falling on to the floor. Aizen's warm skin was soon against mine. His kisses continued on my neck as his hands circled on my tights.

" I hope you are ready enough for this… or else you can punish me.."

"What are you ….. ah!"

I could feel as he shoved himself inside me and I grabbed his shoulders hard and tried to breath normally.

"Not, that fast..!"

"I thought you wanted it fast?"

I could feel his grin and was about to smack him when his lips touched mine again and I gave up.

He began to move into a rhythm and I tried to catch up with him.

"God, you should know how long I have been waiting for this!"

"Since the day I shoved water in your face?"

"You know I like a good fight!"

I grinded my teeth as he shoved deeper and then caused me to moan. Something in my spine began to tickle and I tried to ignore it at first but the feeling became bigger. Suddenly I let out a scream making Aizen smirk.

"I take this as a sign it feels good?"

"You should just know…"

"You will know more about it in short time.."

My eyes widened as he made a deep thrust in to me and his seed began to flow.

"Ah, not that deep!"

I could hear he snickered and I hit him hard in the chest as a punishment. I turned myself, as I was about to get away from him to rest when he ripped off the blindfold and grabbed my hips, slamming me against the table.

"You really thought that I was done with you, Kuno?"


End file.
